


The Pilot

by CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO/pseuds/CAZZAWAZZAWOOWOO
Summary: This begins in the middle of TFA, following Finn and Poe's escape from Starkiller base on to Jakku. Poe has been thrown from the TIE fighter during the crash and is rescued by a female native. He is wounded and nursed back to strength by this woman. When it comes to him leaving, it's an emotional departure for both of them.





	The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published as separate parts on Tumblr.

As I stood in the doorway watching him, I knew the moment I was afraid of had arrived. He was leaving. It was only two weeks ago he literally fell into my world. Even after such a short time, I felt like my entire life had been turned upside down. I didn't want him to leave but I had no right to ask him to stay. He was needed out there in the universe. He was a hero of the rebellion. A skilled pilot, a military commander. Poe Dameron. I was nobody. A simple healer from the Jakku desert dwelling tribes. What could I possibly offer this man? The only thing was my heart. I knew I was being childish, knowing better than to assume any kindness he showed me was anything other than gratitude for having saved his life. And still, my heart skipped a beat every time he looked at me. A warm feeling washed over me when he smiled. I instinctively knew he was a good, kind man. He spoke so passionately of the rebellion and the fight to protect others. 

A lone TIE fighter had come hurtling out of control from nowhere. Poe had been thrown from the craft shortly before it came crash landing to the ground and swallowed by the desert. He'd been badly injured and was unconscious when I found him. I managed to drag him back to my camp and tend to his wounds. His first few days were spent drifting in and out of consciousness, before his strength gradually returned. He woke in a panic, babbling about a Stormtrooper who helped him escape. As I spent time at his bedside, he regaled me with his adventures as part of the fight against the First Order. He visibly enjoyed the notoriety of being the best pilot in the Resistance, but, I sensed there was a vulnerability he hid underneath his bravado. As the days went on, Poe seemed reluctant to let me leave his bedside and evenings were spent in conversation with him until one of us fell asleep. 

I stood in the doorway, watching him shave his face in the mirror. His hair and grown thick and full in the days that he'd been here. As soon as he'd seen his reflection he'd asked for some hot water and a blade. No one will recognise me, he joked. There was something so intimate about standing here, watching him. He stood with his back to me, wearing only his trousers. I gazed admiringly at the muscles in his back and his broad shoulders. There was still bruising on his side from the shrapnel wound he received in the crash, but it appeared to be healing well. 

I wanted so desperately to kiss him. To feel his soft lips against my own. For him sweep me up into his embrace and lay me down on the bed before tracing my body with gentle kisses. For him to make love to me whilst gazing at me like I was the only woman in the universe. But to what end. Come the morning, he would still be flying away back to the Resistance. I would be left here in the desert alone. 

Poe didn't notice me. He started straight ahead into my small cracked mirror, soap covering the bottom half of his face. He raised his head, drawing the blade over his neck and along his chin. His eyes caught mine in the mirror and he smiled. I suddenly felt embarrassed I'd been discovered intruding and turned to leave.

"Stay" He whispered, gesturing towards the bed "Come sit down"

I perched on the edge of the bed beside where he stood. We remained there in silence, while he continued. Every so often, our eyes met in the mirror and he smiled gently at me. 

'What do you think?' He asked finally as he moved his head from side to side, stroking his chin. He sat down next to me on the bed. I brushed my head against his now smooth cheek, letting my touch linger slightly too long. I felt a swell of desire rise up in me as my fingers brushed against his lips. I moved closer towards him, until our bodies were practically touching. I could feel his warm breath against my face. I moved my hand and brought my lips to meet his. 

Our mouths brushed softly against one another in a chaste kiss, before becoming increasingly impassioned. Silently, I allowed my body to express what I couldn't bring myself to say. My fingers entwined themselves in his dark curls, my other arm snaking around his waist. I drew myself closer into him, making it clear I didn't want to let him go.

Our hungry mouths separated and he left a trail kisses along my jaw. His tongue darted out and lightly licked along my neck. A breathless sigh of pleasure escaped my lips as I closed my eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest and already I could feel the rising heat between my legs. Tomorrow morning, he would be leaving me, but tonight I wanted to make him all mine. I wanted to map his body with my touch, to commit each inch of his soft skin to memory, to get me through the lonely empty days once he'd gone. 

One of his hands wrapped itself in my hair, pulling my head back slightly to allow him better access to the sensitive skin of my neck. His breath was hot against the wet kisses he left on my skin, causing me to shiver. My back arched, pushing my body even closer against his. I turned my head, silently guiding him to continue his attentions to the other side of my neck.

He gently nudged me down onto the bed, laying me onto my back. He broke off his caress to position himself leaning over me. His lust filled eyes stared down at me.

'Are you sure?' He whispered and I simply nodded in response. 

I longed to feel his touch on me again. I pulled his face down towards mine, pulling his lips into another passionate kiss. One of my hands rummaged through his hair, the other ran along the taunt muscles of his back. His hand trailed up along my thigh, pushing up the fabric of my tunic. His fingertips grazed along my bare skin, each touch causing my already wild desire to grow. I pushed myself up and in a swift motion grabbed the hem of my tunic, pulling it over my head. A slight gasp came from him as he cast his gaze over my bare skin. 

His mouth returned to mine before traveling down my body and to my breasts. He gently rolled his tongue over one nipple, causing it to pucker before doing the same with the other. His fingertips and lips danced along my body, down my stomach before reaching the mound between my legs. 

Expecting to feel his hot breath against my centre, I was instead greeted with his lips brushing against my thigh, working his way up one and then the other. Eventually, he reached the apex between my legs. Instinctively, I arched my body up towards him, telling him what I needed. His touch, his mouth. I gasped as his tongue traced along my clit, his fingers sliding into me. The tension within me quickly built into a tight knot that threatened to snap with each deft stroke of his tongue against my skin. He began to suck on the sensitive little nub and suddenly that knot snapped, waves of pleasure crashing over me. Unintelligible moans fell from my lips as I felt myself clench around his fingers.

Once I began to lay still, he raised his head and worked soft kisses up along my skin. His lips came crashing down on my own. The bulge of his own arousal pressed against my core, still constrained by his trousers. I pushed him off me and his face was puzzled until he realised I wanted him on his back. He lay down and I straddled his hips, bringing my face down to kiss him. 

'I want to do the same for you' I whispered huskily in his ear. 

A smile crossed his face as I gave him butterfly kisses along his broad chest, following the soft line of dark hair leading to his stomach. His breath became erratic as I reached his clothing and began to guide his trousers off. He raised his hips to help me before sighing contently. I brought my mouth down to his cock, lightly licking the tip, before burying it in my mouth. He groaned heavily as I repeated the movement, over and over again. I used one hand to softly massage his balls, while bringing the other around his shaft in the same rhythm as my mouth. It wasn't long before he began to groan loudly, his hips bucked and he erupted in pleasure.

Smiling sheepishly, I looked up at him and he drew me to his lips, kissing me intently. We both collapsed into the bed, exhausted but content.

He propped himself up on his arm and looked at me with his deep eyes. I didn't allow myself to see the sadness in them. His fingertips brush softly along my face.

'Come with me' He whispered.

This offer had already been made by him. He didn't say anything further, his dark eyes silently pleaded with me to reconsider my decision to stay. I said nothing, simply brushing his curls away from his forehead. I didn't want to spoil what had passed between us with talk of what lay ahead.

'I'll never forget you Poe' I whispered, pulling down into a gentle kiss.

'Neither will I' He murmured. 

 

*********

Safe wasn't something I'd felt for some time. Ever since I'd made the decision to join the Resistance, it was a constant cat and mouse chase from the First Order. But tonight, after finally finding somewhere we could set up camp, resupply and refuel, an unspoken tension felt by everyone was finally easing. It was a beautiful summer evening on the planet and a fire was lit outside the buildings we'd set up lodgings in. Someone got the droids playing music and a case of spirits was found hidden somewhere on the Millennium Falcon. 

As the only medic left, I tended to my patient Rose before heading outside to join everyone else. By the time I did, most decided to call it a night and get some much needed rest. Poe sat alone by the fire, slowly sipping from a glass, while some of the others mingled nearby. The second he noticed me, he shot to his feet, bounding over in my direction. It was the first real opportunity we'd had to be alone together since Jakku. Things weren't awkward between us, but at the same time it felt there was so much left unsaid after everything we shared together. 

He smiled at me coyly, running his hand through his hair. Biting his lip, he appeared to be contemplating his next move. I felt a sudden rush of excitement course through me, recalling our time together on my home planet. There was that same unmistakable lustful look now in his eyes. He took my hand in his, massaging it softly with his thumb.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Poe said, moving closer to me. Our bodies were almost touching. "What you did to help all these people, Finn, Rose. You're a hero."

He took my hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on my palm. Even the slight contact of his lips against my skin made me shudder in excitement. I couldn't deny my feelings, I wanted this man, needing to feel his touch against my skin once again.

"Dance with me" He whispered into my ear. 

His warm breath sent shivers through me. Both his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer into him. He began to move in time to the music, as I found his rhythm and joined him. Our hips moved in sync, practically grinding up against one another. A fire rose between my thighs, the unmistakable moisture growing. I could feel his own arousal pressing against me and I purposely ground myself forcefully against him, needing him to feel my desire.

I raised my eyes to look at him. He gazed down at me with smoldering dark eyes peering through long dark lashes. The smallest moan escaped from my mouth and I silently hoped no one else around us heard me. Glancing quickly over his shoulder, I saw everyone else had retreated to the safety of indoors. Finally, I had him all to myself. I draped my hands around his neck. A smile snaked across his lips. Bringing one of his arms up, he gently ran his fingertips along the underside of my arm, barely grazing along my body and breast, before sliding back around my waist. Another noise left my lips, this time more of a whimper.

"Did you like that?" He murmured into my ear. Poe didn't give me time to answer before his lips brushed against the sensitive skin of my neck. I gave up dancing, practically thrusting myself into him.

"Please" I groaned "I need you"

Pulling away from me, he quickly set about putting the fire out and knocking the music off. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We both practically ran to my quarters. As soon as the door was secured behind us, he pressed me against it, his own body pushing against mine. Our lips collided. It was a messy, hungry kiss, weeks of pent up tension and desire finally finding release. I thrust my fingers through his soft hair and he groaned against my hungry lips. His tongue darted into my mouth, wrapping itself against mine. Hands roamed along my body, pulling and grabbing at my clothing, trying to find a way to discard it. I pressed my free hand against the bulge in his trousers, eager to feel it in my hands again. This was raw, impatient lust.

"You've got no idea how long I've waited for this" He murmured, briefly breaking off our kiss.

"Oh, I've got an idea" I smiled

Our lips met once again, but this time the pace slowed. After our initial frenzy, we both settled into a more tender rhythm. I got the impression he wanted to savour this. His tongue explored my mouth, while his hands gently trailed down my back, finding the fastening for my robes. They fell away, leaving me stood there in only my trousers. Cool air sent goosebumps along my bare skin. My nipples stiffened, brushing against the fabric of his shirt. His mouth left mine, trailing tentatively along my chin, and down my neck. Lazily, his tongue licked along the delicate skin. I arched my back, lifting my head to allow him better access.

"You're so beautiful" He murmured between soft caresses. His fingertips languidly journeyed down my chest, grazing my breast and nipple. I couldn't help but moan. Poe had to know how good his touch felt. What he was doing to my body. He rolled the sensitive little nub between his finger and thumb, all the while continuing his torturous kisses on my neck. My mind was racing, my heart pounding in my chest. I could feel the slick wetness pooling between my thighs. He shifted slightly, turning his attentions to my other breast. Soft sighs continued to tumble from my lips.

Suddenly, Poe stopped. Taking hold of my hand, he led me towards the bed. He sat on the edge, his lust filled eyes cascading over my body. I enjoyed the way he was watching me, secretly relishing in the fact that I could have this effect on a man like Poe. I saw the way other men and women looked at him. Full of lust and admiration. You'd be hard pressed to find a member of the Resistance not infatuated with him in some way. Yet here he was, sat on my bed, hungry eyes devouring my body, his obvious erection straining in his pants. I stood there for a moment, savoring his eyes on me. Slowly, I slid my thumbs under the waistband of my trousers, swaying my hips as I slipped the band down slightly. I shot him a glance, my eyebrows raised in a question. He simply nodded at me, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. I wondered if he knew how inexplicably sexy that little nervous gesture was. How it made my already soaked core quiver.

Quickly discarding the rest of my clothing, I smiled when I heard Poe take a sharp intake of breath. He'd seen me like this before. Laid out completely for him, but he was still excited to see me naked. He reached out his hands, grabbing my ass and pulling me closer to him. I straddled him, sitting on his lap. My breasts were level with his face, and he softly brushed his lips against one then the other. Whimpering, I threw my head back, eyes fluttering closed. His tongue flicked over the pert bud, before gliding over to the other one, while his arms wrapped around me, pulling me in closer towards him. Grinding my crotch against his, I left a slick patch of wetness against his trousers. It felt so filthy, but so deliciously good. 

My hands ran along his body, attempting to unbutton his shirt. Growing frustrated with the flimsy things, I pulled at the fabric, sending the buttons flying across the bed. Neither of us noticed or cared. I was glad to finally feel his own skin under my hands. Kissing along his neck and shoulder, I nipped him slightly with my teeth. He repaid the favour by biting my nipple and was rewarded with a loud groan from me. 

"Oh you like that then?" He laughed against my chest, working his way to the other side and nibbling on it too. 

My head spun. This was too good. I'd never had a lover like this before, instinctively in tune with my desires. Pushing him back onto the bed, I began to map his body with soft feathery kisses. His golden skin glistened with a soft sheen of sweat. I took one of his nipples into my mouth, rolling my tongue over it before nipping it with my teeth. He gave a breathless laugh, his hands tangling themselves in my hair. Somehow he'd managed to loosen one of the bands holding it in place and it began to tumble around my shoulders. I gave the same attention to his other nipple before continuing further down his toned stomach, lapping my tongue over the soft, taunt skin. 

Shifting position, I knelt between his legs. I pulled down the waistband of his trousers, freeing his cock. Somehow, it was even more impressive than I'd remembered. I instantly wanted to taste him again, not wasting any time in taking him all in my mouth. Poe gave a contented sigh and I began to glide my mouth down and along his shaft. Wanting to make this as pleasurable as possible for him, I took my time. His hands returned to my hair, circling my scalp with his finger tips. A loud groan came from him as I trailed a hand across his balls.

"So good" He all but whimpered. I smiled to myself at the thought of reducing the incredible commander Dameron to this.

I continued my efforts with my mouth, also gliding my tongue along his shaft. His hips started to buck, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he hit his sweet release.

"Stop" He groaned. Ignoring him, I took him deep in my mouth once more, wanting nothing more than to hear him moan in ecstacy.

"I mean it" His voice sounded like he was pleading. His hand tried to bat me away. I lifted my head to look at him and he gazed down at me with those deep dark eyes.

"I wanna come inside you this time" He murmured, pulling me up to kiss him. Our lips collided hungrily. Rolling over, he pushed me onto my back as he lay over me.

"But first of all, I wanna hear you scream my name" He growled seductively. His lips journeyed down my body, reaching my thighs. He softly slipped a finger into my centre, causing me to gasp.

"So wet for me aren't you?!" He whispered. I didn't need to respond, my body speaking for itself. Silently pleading for more, I arched my hips up towards him. Another finger dove into my damp core. Poe brought his lips down against my clit, sucking it softly. A shot of electricity went coursing through my body. Continuing to alternate between softly sucking on the sensitive spot and trailing his tongue along it, his fingers caressed inside me. The combination of his warm breath and cool tongue was too much. It wouldn't take long for me to reach my climax.

The familiar tension growing deep inside me, I began to buck my hips against his face. My hands clamored at the bedding beside me. I threw my head back, eyes closed in ecstacy. Unintelligible moans came from my mouth. Finally the knot of tension snapped, waves of pleasure flooding over me, searing white light filled my vision. I continued to grind my hips involuntarily, riding out my orgasm. All the while, he continued to caress me with his mouth. Finally, I stopped moving as it subsided.

Poe softly kissed along my thighs, allowing to catch my breath. He glanced up at me, giving me a wicked look. I didn't say a word, pulling him up into a kiss. His body pressed against mine, his cock brushing against my still sensitive core. Moving my hips slightly against him, I silently invited him into me. Slowly, he guided himself in, groaning as he did so. Once fully up to the hilt, he lay still for a moment. It felt so good, he was so warm inside me. I groaned and he sighed contentedly into my ear, planting little kisses along my neck.

"You feel amazing" Poe murmured "So fucking good"

His hips began to move, slowly at first, before finding a rhythm and we began to move faster together. Every time he moved out, almost slipping out completely, I was left feeling so empty before he pounded back in, making me feel whole again. It was too, too good. Pressing his lips against mine in a fevered kiss, he softly bit my bottom lip in his teeth. The mixture of pleasure and pain only increased my arousal. Our pace quickened, our movements becoming sloppy as we both chased our release. I slipped a hand between us, roughly moving against my clit. Within moments, I felt the same wave of pleasure ready to down me.

"Poe... " I gasped breathlessly "Poe... I'm gonna"

I was unable to say anything else before my orgasm took over me. The pleasure so much more intense this time feeling him inside me as I spasmed around him. Somewhere within my own climax I heard his breathing become ragged and he groaned into my ear, releasing himself within me.

Poe collapsed on top of me, both of us completely spent. My heart hammered in my chest and I could feel his own matched it. After a moment, he lazily brushed his lips against mine in a tender kiss, his tongue soothing over where he'd caught my lip earlier.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" He whispered, rubbing his face tenderly against my own. I giggled.

Lifting up slightly, he looked at me with kind eyes. The lust had subsidized and there was something else there now. Affection perhaps, although I wasn't quite ready to believe that. Despite everything that had just happened.

"I mean it" He said, a sense of urgency in his voice "I'm sorry I've not had chance to tell you sooner, but I'm so glad you left with me"

His hair clung to his forehead with perspiration and I brushed one of his curls away from his face, smiling gently at him.

"So am I" I whispered

***********

We lay together, my head against Poe's chest, his hands absentmindedly running through my hair. I traced my fingers along his stomach. He gave a contented sigh and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in closer. There had been a shift in the mood between us that night. Usually by the time darkness fell and we were finally alone together, we clamored at one another's bodies. But not tonight.

We had fought. Poe came bounding over to my makeshift medical bay, looking like I'd never seen him before. His eyes were dark, filled anger and both his hands were clenched into fists. Instantly, I grew concerned about what could've caused him to act this way. 

"Did you know?!" He demanded.

"Know what?" I asked, turning away from him.

"Leia" He snapped, grabbing hold of my shoulder and turning me around to face him again "Did you know?!"

My heart sank. The General had spoken to me briefly a few days beforehand. She was dying. Ever since Crait, she could feel her strength fading and eventually she'd sought my help with something for the pain to carry her through her final days. I'd been sworn to secrecy, Leia didn't want to alarm the others. Not even Poe could know. 

Unable to find the words, I stared down at the floor. He began to shake his head. A look of hurt and confusion moved across his face.

"You didn't tell me?" His voice cracked, filled with emotion "You couldn't trust me?"

Before giving me chance to answer, he stormed out of the room. I quickly darted after him and was about to call his name, when Rey came to the door and grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me to a stop.

"Leave him" She said gently "He just needs some time alone". 

She pressed my hand in both of hers and smiled sincerely at me. "He'll be back"

Our exchange lay heavily on my mind for the remainder of the day. Somehow, it began to make me look at everything between Poe and I in a new light. Seeing the spoils of war first hand proved to me that emotions were far too dangerous. I didn't want to admit to myself I felt anything for him beyond our immense physical attraction. Yet, there were the moments when we lay together in bed, wrapped in one another's arms after making love, when we would talk about the things we wanted to do when this was finally over. When he told me stories of his childhood growing up on the Rebel base and I felt comfortable enough to share my own past. We would lay staring into one another's eye's and I felt my heart swell. 

Who was I fooling? I was falling for him. But what future did we stand any chance of? There was a degree of normality to life right now after so much fighting and chaos. We'd managed to set up a makeshift base here. What would happen when we had to leave? Would we still waste away our evenings in one another's arms whilst running from the first order? I wasn't naive, I understood the resistance came first for Poe. Whatever this was between us was only a distraction while we were in this state of limbo. As soon as fighting resumed, he would be back in an x-wing and not with me. 

As time drew on, I packed away my supplies and decided to retire to my quarters for the evening. Although the sun had begun to set, it was still light and warm so I opted to take a diversion through the forest on my way back. Having only ever known a world filled with desert, I was still in awe of this place full of lush, green life. Trees, plants and birds that sang. Water so abundant it literally fell from the sky. There was a moisture in the air, few others noticed enough to mention.

My thoughts weren't with the scenery though. I cast my mind back to Poe. The mental picture of him in an x-wing, flying away and leaving. That was always the risk. He might never come back, just like all the rest. Worse still, he could come back, but to my medbay. What if I couldn't save him? How could I do what I needed to do with emotions as strong as the ones I felt for him. My mind shot back to Jakku. When he lay wounded and unconscious in my bed. I had saved him. I'd brought him back from certain death. Back then he was only the handsome pilot who fell out of the sky. I didn't know him or how much I would grow to love him then. 

It was almost dark by the time I reached my quarters. My stomach rumbled in protest that I'd missed dinner. Still, I couldn't face going where everyone else was to get food. I threw myself down on the bed and lay there, staring up at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door. Despite wanting to be alone, I got up and answered it. Part of me secretly hoped it was Poe, although I assumed he wouldn't come.

My heart leapt when I opened the door and was greeted by his dark eyes. 

"I just want to say I'm sorry for being such a dick before " He said nervously, running his hand through his hair. He looked down at his feet. "I know Leia made you promise"

"I understand" I said flatly "Do you wanna come in?"

Poe followed me into my quarters, without invitation sitting down on edge of the bed. Sitting down next to him, I kept a slight distance between us. I was trying desperately to play it cool, even though I was happy to see him. 

"I just" He paused, searching for the words "I was so wound up about the idea of losing Leia and I got mad and took everything out on you."

There was another pause. He raised his eyes to meet mine and it was only then I noticed how red and puffy they were. He'd been crying. A wave of sadness came over me, knowing that Poe was so distraught. I instinctively moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. He rested his head on my shoulder and I began to stroke his hair. 

"I'm so sorry" He sighed "I shouldn't have shouted at you".

Poe lifted his head and pressed his lips against mine. There was none of his usual flurry of hunger and lust. Instead his pace was slow and tender. His arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me closer towards him.

"I can't lose you too" He whispered, breaking off the kiss and pressing his forehead against mine. A lump formed in my throat. I didn't know what to say in response. I just wanted to hold him, to stay together like this forever. My hand gently ran across his cheek, my thumb trailing over his lip. He turned his face into my hand, nuzzling into it. 

"Can I stay here tonight?" He whispered. 

Instinctively, I laughed. He slept here most nights.

"You know you don't have to ask" I smiled. 

He leaned in for another intense kiss. We slid down to lay down on the bed together, never breaking off our embrace. Time passed without either of us noticing, as we continued to lie there entwined in each others arms. Neither of us spoke. I felt his heart beating steadily in his chest, the warmth of him against me, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I dared myself to imagine a life together where this could be the norm. I felt a wave of sleepiness creeping over me. I closed my eyes, feeling myself slipping into dreams.

"I love you" Poe whispered faintly, continuing to stroke my hair. Unsure if I was dreaming or awake, I smiled to myself and fell into sleep. 

**********

"What do you think?" Poe asked. We entered a clearing in the trees, to be faced with a small pool and waterfall. The sun glistened through the cascading water, causing a rainbow to form. Breathtaking was the only word I could find to describe a sight like this. Never in all my days on Jakku could I have imagined such beauty existed.

He laughed, shaking his head at my awestruck expression. "We stumbled on it on our last trip" He said proudly "As soon as I saw it, I knew you'd love it" 

At that moment I felt my heart swell. On all those reconnaissance trips, he was thinking about me. My cheeks blushed and I smiled shyly back at the man beside me. 

Poe had managed to convince me to go for a walk that morning. After the news about Leia, everyone needed time to clear their heads and day to day operations largely ground to a halt. We walked through the forest, hardly speaking. He held my hand the entire way, occasionally glancing across to me with a smile. I felt like a giddy teenager, which was ridiculous given everything I already shared with this man. How intimate we were with each other. But today there was something new. After yesterday, when I was convinced whatever relationship we had was finished, he had come back to me. I finally faced my feelings for him and dared to believe he might just feel the same. 

"Come here" He said, pointing in the direction of the waterfall "If you walk carefully along here, we can go in behind it" 

He led me along a narrow pathway of rocks. I held onto his hand tightly as I tried to avoid slipping on the wet stones. It didn't take us long to reach a large cave set behind the curtain of water. There was enough light shining through to see clearly. The cave went a few feet back and was high enough for Poe to stand in comfortably. Finding a dry rock, he sat down on it and pulled me close to him. 

"This is perfect, isn't it?" He whispered, wrapping his arm around my waist. I simply sighed in agreement, resting my head against his shoulder. He turned his face towards mine, placing his hand under my chin to gently nudge my face to turn to his. His eyes gazed at me for the longest time, seemingly taking in every inch of my face. There was the familiar lust there in his eyes, but something else too. Tenderness, I thought. He brushed his lips against mine so delicately, before moving away again and smiling at me. 

"I love you" He whispered. 

Time in that moment seemed to stand still. Sitting there facing me, his eyes searching deeply into my own. My heart thundered in my chest. Everything I felt for this man swelled inside me.

"I...." I stuttered. My throat suddenly felt dry and I couldn't get my words out. 

"It's OK" He smiled softly, before kissing me gently once more. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him impossibly close towards me. As our kiss ended, he pressed his forehead against mine. Closing his eyes, a content smile grew on his face. 

"I love you too" I whispered. The smile on his face spread further. 

"Say it again" He murmured softly.

"I love you Poe". 

The words left my mouth as a breathless whisper, before our lips joined once more. Suddenly, our hunger for one another returned and our kiss became frantic. His tongue darted into my mouth, entwining with my own.


End file.
